Killpop
by Dalek Prime
Summary: Maybe I should let her go, but only when she loves me. Reverse Wendip. inspired by Killpop by Slipknot


A/N: I don't own Gravity Falls or the song mentioned.

* * *

If you were to ask Dipper Gleeful what he cared about, he'd tell it was power, pure and simple. He craved power in all sense of the word and he would go to any lengths to get that which he desired most in his life. He had killed before, many times over in fact. He snapped Robbie Valentine's neck with just a thought; granted, the boy did nothing to merit such a quick and gruesome death by the psychic's hand, he was merely an unfortunate genuine pig that Dipper deemed worthy enough to test his growing abilities on.

To test his mental strength further, he implanted false memories into Robbie's girlfriend Tambery's mind into making her believe that her now deceased lover had molested her, making her curse his name and beg the very boy who gave her those fake memories to take them away. However, the night she came to one of Dipper and Mabel's shows to take away the false pain, she did not come alone. She had brought her best friend with her for support.

A girl named Wendy.

Dipper knew a little bit about the ginger, she was the eldest child of the town drunk Dan Corduroy and was the cashier for Bud Pines abysmal gift shop, the Mystery Shack. She was very shy and kept her distant from a majority of the townspeople aside from very small circle of friends. It was also an unspoken truth that the redhead took the brunt of father's fits of alcoholic rages. She constantly wore long sleeve shirts despite the hot summer weather; leading many to suspect that she hide the bruises from father's fists from the outside world.

Dipper was never attracted to anyone; he only chalked it up to a weakness that he couldn't bother with. But when he saw the teen for the first time, something within him stirred. At first he was confused as to why he was interested in such a commoner like her, but something about broken beauty made him want to get close to her. Plus, this gave him an interesting opportunity. After removing Tambry's fake memoirs at the end of the show, Dipper requested that she meet him alone in his tent.

Although puzzled as to why someone as powerful and influential as Dipper Gleeful would want to speak with her, Wendy went regardless. The two spoke casually, however, it was clear that the boy hardly had any experience with outside social interaction aside from his twin sister and his great-uncle. During the conversation, Dipper proposed an interesting job offer. He revealed to her that wanted someone to spy on the Mystery Shack—specifically Gideon and Pacifica Pines. While he didn't reveal as to why he wanted this done, he did informed her that he would pay her handsomely for her efforts and considering that she needed to pay the bills that her farther was falling behind on, she accepted.

Weeks past and Wendy's information proved valuable to the Gleeful twins, though Dipper kept his source a secret from his sister. In that time, the boy and his spy had spoken more often, not just about the matters of the Pines family, but of their personal lines. Dipper claimed that it was so he could know more about the person he had hired to do his dirty work, and while that was partly true, he also wanted to get to know her better as a potential lover—isn't that how courting a another works?

One night, Dipper decided to follow Wendy home out of curiosity. He mentally blocked out any image of himself in her head as well those they passed by, making the ginger and those around them that she was traveling home alone. He walked right into her home and followed her right into her room. It was there that he watched in silent awe as she stripped off her closed before him—even though she was completely unaware of his presence in her room before walking into her bathroom to bathe.

While he was enamored by her beauty, he was more taken in back the scars that adored her body. To the Gleeful boy, the old cuts where like pieces of interknit artwork that littered her arms and legs. The bruises from her beatings and the burn marks from where she had put out her cigarettes on her pale flesh only highlighted her scarred skin. Dipper always had a strange fascination with scars, so much so that he had given a few to himself. Perhaps he enjoyed pain, or perhaps he wanted to know what it felt like to be hurt, but whatever the case, seeing Wendy's scars only made him want her more.

Later that night as Dipper stood over her sleeping form, the psychic child had a brilliant idea as to show his affection for the girl. Using his powers to keep her asleep, the Gleeful boy took a knife and cut into her skin, making a heart-shape over her own heart. Pleased with his work, Dipper departed into the night.

The next day, Wendy came to his tent after the twin's show as always she did, but this time she wasn't here to give a report. The redhead stormed into Dipper's tent in a rage, demanding to know where her new scars came from. Dipper happily took credit for it and much to her shock, revealed a new scar of his own. After finishing his work last night, Dipper cut a heart-shaped scar into his own chest. He then proclaimed his love to the girl, telling her that she was to be a queen among the people of Gravity Falls if she stood by his side.

However, instead of returning his love, Wendy only drew away from in disgust by his actions. She called such things as 'freak' and 'monster'. He had been called such things before in the past, but hearing those words come out of his beloveds mouth cut deeper than they ever had before. Dipper had never felt such a swirl of anger and sadness within himself. He wanted to make his only love and she rejected him?! Who did she think she was to refuse someone of his caliber! If anything, the teen should be on her knees begging him for the right to even kiss his boots!

In hot flash of blind rage, his mental powers flared out of control, striking Wendy's mind with a torrent of psychic energy. The mental blast wiped away any trace of the girl's thoughts, leaving her a mind an empty shell. Coming down from his fit of anger, Dipper was quickly overcome with a sense of deep remorse for his actions. He could bring her back of course, but she would only spur his feelings further. It was then that he had a thought cross his mind; he could bring her back and make her better.

He erased her memory of their fight and began implant false memoirs of having them as always being an item, lovely memoirs such as her confessing her love to him, going to spectacular places around the world and talking about a future together as a married couple. Dipper then changed her personality, gone was her shy, yet rebellious nature; it was now replaced by a more submissive persona of Dipper's liking. He did, however, keep a small piece of her true self alive and suppressed under his control as a way of punishing her for rejecting him. Wendy would be aware of his power over her, but be unable to stop herself.

Since then, Dipper felt something that was always so distant from him: happy. He and he's new improved Wendy were the talk of the town, how could someone like the Gleeful boy choose to love the daughter of a drunk? Of course they gossip groups kept their voices low and away from Dipper out of retaliation. As a birthday present for her, he made her farther take a power drill to his skull and made her brothers play Russian roulette with a loaded gun. While Wendy was screaming on the inside at the horror of her family slaughtering themselves, on the outside she laughed like a giddy schoolgirl and thanked her lover for the glorious birthday present.

So if you were to ask Dipper Gleeful what he loved most, he would tell you two things: power and his beloved ginger.

However, if you were to ask Wendy—the real Wendy—that same question, she'd tell you she'd tell you-beg you even-to kill her.


End file.
